This invention relates to a micro-controller and particularly to a a micro-controller for water discharge.
Conventional water timer has the following disadvantages:
1. The water flow detector disposed on the conventional water timer is mechanical type therefore, as the water pressure is beyond the predetermined valve, the water flow thereof can not be precisely controlled.
2. Since lacking the automatic timing system, the control valve of the conventional water timer can only be operated manually.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to get rid of and reduce severity of the above-noted drawbacks.